


柏舟搴流（17）片断

by mugenlibrary



Category: Master of Skill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenlibrary/pseuds/mugenlibrary





	柏舟搴流（17）片断

叶修目送着乔一帆走出去消失在院墙一角，却没返身关门，而是绕到屋侧，朝连通前后院的窄径里砸了块小石子：“学什么不好，要学人家听墙角，还不快滚出来。”

那窄径中只有几个壁龛里点着灯，光线昏暗，人从里面走过都显得鬼影幢幢的。就听到石子“噗”地一声闷响砸中了人身上，那人“哎哟”了一声，骂了句脏话：“谁特么要听你的墙角！这宅子修得这么七弯八拐的，还不许人迷路啊！”听声音却是张佳乐。

“我还当是聊斋显形，深更半夜也有些什么狐仙鬼怪之类来投怀送抱呢。”叶修一把拖着他进了屋内，扣上门就把他往门后一压，“生得倒俏，让我好好看看究竟是狐是鬼？”

张佳乐反扣了他手腕推拒了一下，却没真用上什么力气，脸上倒一反常态地肃着表情。“我明早就要走啦。”

“回扬州？”叶修仍不肯放开他，反倒又贴上去半步，“听说你们前天在王杰希那里虎口拔牙，这是见好就收收了就跑么？”

“别说得好像不在你算计之中一样。”张佳乐按住他往自己肋下探的手，“王杰希能随便让人知道他的所在？那天老林回来一说这事，我就猜到是你在背后捣鬼，料想旁人也没有这个本事。”

“我就当作你是在夸我了。”叶修凑到他脸侧挨蹭了两下，“人囫囵个儿地要回来了？”

“是没缺胳膊少腿，但也真说不上囫囵个儿。”张佳乐一脸欲言又止的样子，“开始我没想到姓王的能这么爽快地放人，预着说不好要动刀动枪的，结果他倒是大方，说放就放，但就是……”

“就是什么？”

张佳乐皱了皱眉，“就是回去一看，从上到下都是他的衣裳不说，还都只是空心的，里面什么也没穿。——十成就是故意的，就是要明明白白地说……”

“就是要明明白白地说，我睡过了，你们要回去归要回去，人还是我的？”叶修接过话头来笑得幸灾乐祸，“咦，以前都说这人凉薄，除了自家门生不让人动，还从没听说他对谁这般执念，真是刮目相看啊。——老韩岂不是要杀人？”

“得亏老林拉着呢。”张佳乐被他摸到腰眼上怕痒的地方，轻哼了一声，“既这么执念，为何肯放人，也是想不明白。”

“要不然怎么说你斗不过他呢。”叶修看他两腿已经要往下软，伸手搂了他腰往床上带过去，“不放还能怎样？他手里每天多少紧要机密往来，放个有共党嫌疑的人在边上，是嫌自己死得不够快还是嫌党国死得不够快？要换作是旁人，一发子弹下去什么事都了了，但他偏又舍不得真打真杀，还怕喻文州横插一脚来替他打了杀了，想来想去，可不是还到你们军中最稳妥？你们难道还能让喻文州登门抓人？”

他手上加了把力，把张佳乐掀到床上仰躺着，却没跟着压上去，只在床边坐下，摆弄他腰带上的扣袢。张佳乐还在思量着他说的道理，也没拦他。想了片刻才恍然道：“他想得这么周到，莫非……竟是真心的？”

“真不真心，这除了他自己外，谁都没法知道。——怕是他自己也不见得就知道。”叶修勾开了他的腰带扣，嘴角噙着点笑，“你睡都睡过了，有没有看出他有什么真心？”

张佳乐斜了他一眼，翻起身来扯着他衣领，反把他往床头按去，横肘压在他锁骨上面，“还这么耿耿于怀，是想要我也睡你一回？”

“哪里，就是有些好奇罢了。”叶修就这么任他压着，伸手抚在他腰侧，有一搭没一搭地掐弄，“这人看着一副冷冰冰的道学家模样，不知道床上是个什么样子。”

“也就面上看着冷，里头热得很，嘴上功夫可好着呢。”

话是逐渐往下流方向说过去，叶修手上也是愈加放肆起来，先是沿着侧腰攀到尾椎位置，又逆着脊骨走向慢慢捋到后颈。

“是么？比你如何？”他在肩颈相交的地方捏了几下，稍微用力往下压去，“我猜不及你。”

张佳乐当然知道他意思，剜了他一眼说了句“兜什么圈子，想要什么直说”，却老实顺着他掌心的力道低伏下去，先隔着衣衫叼住他一侧的乳粒，轻轻咬着拿舌尖拨弄。手已经顺着小腹伸进裤腰里面，摸到刚有点起色的那根东西，握在手心里揉了起来。

叶修被他弄得很是舒服，蹭着床头又往下滑了些，斜斜地靠在枕头上，心里却稍有些奇怪着。他们认得这许多年，不管该不该做的都做了十遍八遍不止，张佳乐肯主动的时候也不是没有过，但大多是野性子被撩起来时难以自禁，像这样顺着他意思叫做什么就做什么的时候却屈指可数。眼见着前襟被他扯开，从胸口到小腹都被他又吮又咬地留了许多印子和一道亮亮的水痕，叶修也没了惯有的那份余裕，又感觉到他的嘴唇热热地就贴在脐下扫来扫去，忍不住催促着将他朝下按了按。

张佳乐模糊不清地抗议了一声，低声不满地说了句“再催我就咬你了”，但终归还是小心地避开了牙齿才慢慢含进去。叶修被他吞咽着吮了两下，只觉得整个下腹都是一紧，开口气息不稳，却还是说了句风凉话：“这次要舔湿些，可没有雪花膏给你用了”。

他本以为张佳乐会羞恼得咬他一口，谁知道他竟真听话地细细舔起来。本来只是含着的模样也还罢了，这时候看到粉红的舌头若隐若现，反复从根部划到顶端，这场面着实让人心荡神摇。叶修再难好整以暇地说什么，三下两下扯了他身上衣衫，掐着他腰让他跨在自己腿根处。

“行不行？”

“应该……”

张佳乐哑着声音答了半句，自己先往下沉了沉腰。后面全没做过什么准备，想也知道痛得要命，他却屏着一口气坐到了底，叶修拍了拍他的背，这一口气才喘上来。

“这么急做什么，疼不疼。”

“你别乱动就不疼。”张佳乐按着他两肩撑在他上面，还是倒抽了好几口凉气，才慢慢适应下来。叶修果然也就不动，只松松地扶着他的腰：“那你来。”

毕竟是有过许多回，开头虽紧涩着，不多会儿便顺畅起来，动作也越来越激烈。叶修不时在他腰上加一把力气往下一压，手就停在下面，摸到他前面又硬又湿，翘起来贴在小腹上，便轻笑了一声：“你倒把自己弄得挺舒服。”

张佳乐已顾不上分心跟他斗嘴，只俯下去报复般地在他肩上颈上胡乱咬了几口，低喘着在他耳边叫了声“老叶你这混蛋”。叶修咬着他耳垂回道“你不就喜欢混蛋么”，听他声音已渐不成调，也就不再留力，收紧手指掐着他腰用力往上顶送。张佳乐就伏在他身上，被他顶得一耸一耸，自己伸手下去摸了几下，不多时就射在他胸口，连颈中和下颌上面都沾了些。

叶修吻着他唇角替他舔干净了，又抽送了十多回才射在他里面，也不急着退出来，就这么搂着他拿手指顺他的头发。张佳乐似是不大习惯这种温存的摸法，挣扎着想直起身来，腰上却半点力气也没，只好瞪了他一眼，恶狠狠说了句“安定会儿会死么”。

“想着有一阵要见不着你了，就安定不了。”叶修扯着他一缕头发在指间绕了绕，“只想再上你十回八回的，最好今晚都不要睡了。”

“滚。”张佳乐知道斗嘴想胜他那是千难万难，再多说还不知道他要吐出多少没羞没臊的话来，就只甩了一个字给他。过了一会儿待两人呼吸都渐渐平复，他却又俯身下去，把前额抵在叶修肩上：“谁有空陪你这混蛋整晚胡搞……我明早就走啦。”

这句话他先前已说过，这时候重复一次，语气没什么不同，叶修听了却觉得像是有根细针在心口一扎，痛倒不痛，只有一丝细细的凉意扩散开去，把胸口气息都窒住了。

“……去哪里？”他涩着声音问道。

“去长沙。”张佳乐的声音闷在他肩窝里，“全军调动去支援九区，可算是有仗打了。”


End file.
